High School Never Ends
by toocoolforschool911
Summary: The NJBC now live in the real world. Chuck is running Bass Inc., Serena is having an affair with a politician, and Blair and Nate are at college. Though they've seemed to escape drama, it looks like they'll need the friendship and love of high school.


-1Five days after the accident, the Non-Judging Breakfast Club have gathered in the hospital room. Blair and Chuck stand around the sleeping form of Serena as Nate sits himself down in the chair next to her bed. Chuck had stopped business affairs at Bass Industries for the week, while Blair and Nate had been on Christmas break for almost a day now. Nate, however, had decided to skip the three remaining days of college on excused absence to be by Serena's side, although she had waken up four days ago.

"You know, Nate, if we were still dating and I was the one who had been in an accident, I don't think you would have stayed at the hospital for 72 hours straight." Blair teased to try and get him to smile. In the past few days, Nate had been worried about Serena's health as well as angry at his cousin, Tripp, and the latter's choice of actions in the whole ordeal.

Nate grinned. "While I should probably be insulted by that, you are kind of right. Besides, Chuck would have been your side anyways, so you wouldn't have needed me."

"I would have been by her side as well as in other positions to ensure her proper care, but she would probably not have much rest considering the methods I would use to make her feel _relaxed _and_ well_." Chuck smirked.

"Chuck Bass! You are not allowed to talk about our sex life to anyone besides me. Did you not learn about the consequences of your actions the last time, when you sent Gossip Girl a tip? Do you want to live like a monk with a vow of chastity for the next month?"

At this comment, Serena quickly sat up and yelled out, "Enough! No more talk about this, B, please I _beg_ you. I'm going to need so much therapy after this, and its not gonna be about the emotional trauma after the crash. I am so through with pretending to sleep when you guys are in the room!"

"S! You mean you've been awake the whole time! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well I just maybe... have wanted... to eavesdrop a little." Serena said in response.

"Umm... Serena how much of our conversation did you hear? And did you listen to anymore of the conversations we've all had in the past few days?" Nate nervously asked. Yesterday, he and Chuck had talked about the situation he was in. He was in love with Serena and would be there to support her, despite her previous choosing of Tripp over him. He'd try to woo her off her feet again no matter what it took, but he hadn't planned on being rejected before he could even put his plan into action.

"Other than Chuck being by Blair's side if she was in an accident, Jenny and Eric making up after their fight, Dan confessing his love to Vanessa, and my mom and Rufus arguing, I've only heard Chuck saying '_Congratulations Nathaniel, you've finally decided to act like a man and defend my dear sister's honor to that bastard cousin of yours'_, which by the way thanks, Natie. Even though I know I've hurt you so many times, you're still there to be my white knight in shining armor." Serena shyly smiled up to Nate.

Before Nate could answer, Chuck spoke, "Well before this turns into a dramatic episode of _General Hospital,_ I suppose Blair and I will take this opportunity to leave. We would not want to impose upon your very emotional conversation, and I'm certain we'll be able to find something to keep us occupied. Good to see you're doing much better now, sis." Chuck genuinely added.

" Please Bass, after yet another mention of our sex life, the only thing we'll be doing is watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ in my dorm room. However, I might be persuaded to relive some special memories in the backseat of your limo." Blair smirked.

Grossed out by her best friend and stepbrother's words, Serena threw a pillow at Blair and cut their witty banter short, "Eww B just please leave."

Blair walked over to the hospital bed and gave Serena a hug and then a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be sure to visit you tomorrow, S, as soon as you're let out of this awful and _middle class_ place."

Serena laughed as the two brunettes made their way out of the room, leaving the two blondes alone to talk things out.


End file.
